Dear Rosalie
by englishfreckle
Summary: One day she just completely vanished from all she knew. His way of coping, to leave voicemails he thought would never be heard. AH/AU Rated M for use of language.


'_Hi you've reached Rosalie, you know what to do.'_

I groaned and waited for the beep, it had been my fifth attempt to call her and it was time to give in and just leave a message.

'_Hey Ro, it's me, obviously. I called around your place but your Mom answered the door. Left you a little sayonara present before you go off to Japan with Royce. I expect the latest electric gadget they have when you come back for Christmas. Okay, I'm gonna to shut up now. Goodbye Rosie, I lo-will miss you.'_

The phone was thrown onto my bed as I sighed out and ran my hands down my face, she must have been busy shipping the last of her stuff off to be in Japan before she got there. Why did her asshole of a 'fiancé' have to take a job on the other side of the world? Part of me was sure it was to keep Rosie away from me.

We had known each other since pre-school, her Brother Jasper, became my best friend over the years. Rosie and I were close and had dated on and off over the years, but I couldn't find the guts to make a proper commitment to her. We were going to different colleges at the time and I turned up to surprise her and tell her my feelings, only to meet the Asshole. I will never forget the smarmy bastard stood in her doorway, saying 'His Rosalie' was in the shower. 'His Rosalie' my ass. He had known her all of five minutes.

The Asshole won her over though and at her Graduation party got down on one knee and flashed his Daddy's cash with a ring. In front of all of us. I had to stand back and attempt to smile as Rosie said yes to him, where as it should have been me. She was soon whisked away on vacations to far off places and was given a top of the range car by Royce; he was not ashamed to show his families money off. I was working my behind off in two dead end jobs, whilst he walked into a board position in his Daddy's company. Royce was spoiling Rosie like I wished I could, but the money didn't change her, she'd still come to our favourite bar and drink beer from a bottle.

It was at the bar she told me the news, that Royce had been given a promotion to become the head of the new Japanese branch of the company or something. I had to sit there and force a fucking grin on my face as she got excited about the idea of moving out of there. That was six weeks ago, and she was due to travel to meet Royce at the airport tomorrow to fly out. Fuck my life was the understatement of the year.

She never did call back, so much for a goodbye Rosie. Knowing you for twenty years and I'm not even given that grace, well I shouldn't be surprised, the Asshole probably took your phone saying he'd buy you a new one. Damn you making me go to the bar and sit drinking alone, your stool empty next to mine. But it was at the bar I first found out something that was to change my world in another way, it began with a phone call.

'_Emm, have you heard from Ro? She caught her train and didn't meet Royce at the airport. She's not answering her phone and no one has seen her car'._ Jasper's words cut through me like a knife, bringing me into sobriety quicker than I could have imagined.

Those 72 hours before she was officially declared missing were hell, myself and Jasper trawled everywhere we could think of. Every hospital was checked, her stunning face on quickly done up posters spread around the town. Nothing came of it and the police could find nothing that led anywhere. The red BMW she called her baby was parked up at a truck stop and left with the keys still there. It was then I began leaving the messages on her cell phone, hoping she may listen to them and see sense.

'_Rosie, it's me, Emm. I don't know if you'll even ever hear this, but hey I'm going insane sitting here doing nothing. I don't know what's lead to this, if it was Assho- Royce. But please get in touch with someone. We're worried.'_

They all began like that, I begged for her to get in touch with one of us, part of me knew they were useless but I carried on. As the days became weeks they changed, it was my one sided conversation with Rosalie to let her know what she had missed at home.

'_Hey Ro, me again. I've got some shocking news, seems Eddy-Boy is all loved up. He met this chick in the college library, she's doing English or something and Eddy wooed her with his Mister Doctor to be status. Her name's Bella, she seems nice.'_

'_Game day today Rosie, Gators are playing Bama. Should be a good game, watching at the bar with Jas. Your stool is still left empty you know? It misses you, we miss you.'_

'_Wow, its Fall now Rosie. Your favourite time of year right? Take that fancy-ass camera of yours out to take photos. You missed a brilliant photo-op; Jas finally got the guts to propose. Alice wants a Spring wedding or something, I don't ask, just go along with whatever. She does have a dress waiting for you though, you'll be her Maid of Honour if you're there or not.'_

The posters of her beautiful face began to disappear from store windows and talk of where she could be died down. Even her Mom and Dad began to think Rosalie did not want to be found, the Police stopped searching for her after three months, all traces of her had gone cold. But I carried on calling and left voicemails to her daily. Jasper caught me one day, even he told me to give up, it had been five months and Rosalie didn't want to be found. My messages became less frequent then and done in secret when I knew no-one would have heard me. It had been one night at the bar when I reached my lowest point, a complete stranger sat on Rosalie's stool and I snapped. I'm ashamed to admit I beat the dude well and truly when he refused to move. Before I knew it, I was kicked out of the bar on my ass into the cold night air. As I walked down the icy streets towards my apartment, the night got worse. In an icy puddle floated a trodden poster of Rosie, her beautiful smile taunted me.

I sat in my apartment, the paper I had kept hidden away for so long in my hand and dialled the familiar number.

'_Hi you've reached Rosalie, you know what to do.'_

Her voice had an almost instant calming effect on me, instantly bringing a smile to my face, it took me a few seconds to realise that the phone had already beeped and all she was getting was silence.

'_Hey Ro, it's me, again. Look I know I said I was gonna call less but I just feel the need to say this. When you first left us I wrote this note stupidly, I don't why I did when you had no forwarding address. So here it is...Dear Rosalie, I hope your well and you think what you've done is right. It's been such hell for us, but I wish you well. I hope to god you're safe tonight...and there's where I stopped. You're your own person and I can't tell you what to do Babe, just that we miss you and, and I love you. I always have.'_

Somehow I woke up in my bed the next day, even changed out of my snow covered clothes and I could have sworn the apartment had a hint of Rose's perfume in the air. I had obviously drunk way too much this time. My eyes adjusted to the harsh morning light as I walked into the living room, I really needed to get a fucking blind put up. Then I noticed the flash of the answer machine, I stumbled over and hit play,

'_You have one new message.'_

There was silence for a few seconds, then an obvious female sigh.

'_End of message. Press 1 to delete, 2 to save.' _

My finger rammed down on the number one button without anymore thought and I grabbed the nearest shirt, not giving a damn about the food stain on it. As I headed out into the cold, to pick up my jeep from the bar parking lot, I spotted the Impala for the first time. It could have been a sweet little number if it were done up, someone must have started on it though and run out of cash. The windows were tinted and fresh tyres were on it. Rosie would have loved that car. When I turned down the next block I heard a weary sounding engine splutter to life, as I reached the bar I spotted the same Impala drive past. The cold was getting to me and I just wanted back in the apartment and to my bed.

For the next week everywhere I went that I seemed to see what looked like the Impala pulling away, or in the midst of rush-hour traffic. I swore I must have gone insane, but as I got into the apartment late one night, my suspicions were confirmed. Outside my building the Impala sat in the darkness, raining slammed on its darkened windows. I stormed out of the building and banged my fist on the blacked out window, shouting out to whoever was inside,

"FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE BUDDY!" I slammed my hands on the hood before heading back inside, knowing I needed to calm down. I pulled out my phone and dialled the one number I knew would make me smile, but instead of the her beautiful voice I was met with,

'_I'm sorry, the number you have dialled is no longer in service. __Please hang up and try again.'_

The roar that left my chest was animalistic as I threw the phone across the room, shocked at my own outburst for a moment before I fell to my knees. I won't lie, I sat and sobbed like a girl, the one way I could still talk to her was gone. I don't know how long it was before I heard the drone of my buzzer over the thudding rain, I looked up at it but ignored it. I didn't want to face people right now, but the fucker kept on going, even after I had thrown the first large object I could find at it. Then silence,

"Thank Christ, someone finally took the godamn hint" I rested my head against the cold window pane, glad for the silence only to hear my phone go off. Somehow it survived the throw, well not entirely. Through the cracked up screen I could read,

_'You have one new message:_

_From: Unknown number (706-968-0543)_

_Open the door Emmett.'_

"What the fu-" the buzzer went off again, its sound now distorted. I stood up and headed towards the door, and into the shared entrance hall, a silhouette visible on the other side. The figure turned as I grumbled, messing with the keys, whoever it was better have been in dire need of help, the mood I was in. As I pulled the door open, I was the one stunned into silence for once, there stood soaked to the skin from the rain was Rosalie.

"Emmett?" Her voice sounded timid for once,

"It's, it's really you" I managed to mumble out, god I sounded such an idiot, "Where have you, why did you?" I then realised she was still standing in the rain and pulled her inside into my arms. God, it felt so good to do this once again, smell her amazing scent, and see her stunning face.

"It doesn't matter now. Just tell me one thing, were the words of your message true?" She whispered, resting her head against my chest, her hair soaking my t-shirt.

"Every single one" I murmured stroking her face, "Especially the end of my last one."

"Good. Because I feel the same, I love you and I always have. I just was too proud to admit it and I have spent the last few months realising that. Royce was never the one for me, I fell for the lifestyle when I should I have realised I had you. Emmett, I'm so sor-" I silenced her with a kiss.

"Why disappear though Ro? We've been worried sick about you, all of us."

"I know," she looked up with tear filled eyes, "But I had to do this for me, and that message you left last week made me realise it was time to come home. To my real home, with you. I bought the car with the last of my money and drove through the night back...I used the key to let myself in, you were passed out...I couldn't face you straight away. I couldn't face responsibility, yes I am selfish I know"

"But you're back now and that's all that matters. Let's get you warmed up, then we'll call Jas and your Mom?"

"No. I want to get warmed up with you and call them tomorrow. It's been too long alone Emm." She smirked and gave me a long kiss, her cold hands lingering on my skin. Well, this time I wasn't going to let her get away was I?


End file.
